Mattology
by SwankifiedOzDust
Summary: The world as we know it is run and designed by Matt. These are his explanations. Rated T for Matt's explanations which include some mild language, references to drugs and sex. Supernatural? Just 'cause it's the creation of the world.


**Author's Note:**"Mattology" is the religion I've decided to give myself as I have no other founded religion. It is nowhere near an actual religion (yet) and I'm not so self-destructive that I would actually start believing this (hopefully). I am only a self-proclaimed prophet of a fake religion so please don't take me too seriously. These are just my own ramblings.

* * *

, Yoshi, Link, or Zelda. It would be awesome if I did though. Also, Death Note would be totally different if I owned , WarioDisclaimer: I do not own Death Note, its characters or plot or art. Nor do I own Spore, The Sims 3, Sims Cities, Mario, Luigi,

A week or so ago, I, Matt/Mail Jeevas, gave my word to a special chosen one. That chosen one is now providing the more or less truth to you, my creatures. *shrug* That special chosen one, who isn't Mello (contrary to Mello's belief), is writing in my perspective and has signed my name (metaphorically) by proxy. I approve of this message.

-Matt operates in the Death Note realm, equipped with seven super computers, Mario, Luigi, Link, Zelda, Waluigi, Wario, and Yoshi.  
-Matt created this universe using the equivalent of a combination of Spore, The Sims 3, and all variations of Sims Cities.  
-Whenever a human of this world suddenly forgets what he or she was going to do, Matt has cancelled an action and is pondering what should be accomplished next.  
-There is one universe, but many worlds. Earth is a digital copy of the Death Note Realm, from which Matt operates.  
-Matt is not the developer of all planets and it is unclear whether or not Matt is the developer of any other inhabited planets.  
-Matt has given all creatures--or some--of this world the ability to think for themselves and all other human attributes. Matt has also given them the means of discovering and believing in his existence in several forms of media, the most notable of which are the Death Note manga and the Death Note anime.  
-Matt does not have a Death Note or use one to kill creatures of this world. Matt allows death to happen by means of accidents, natural death, and other creatures.  
-Matt, being omnipotent and omnipresent, utilizes all of 99 screens to operate this world.  
-Still, Matt gets stressed and bored and needs smoke breaks so Matt allows Mello, L, and Light to operate on his computers, which wreaks natural disasters, crime solving sprees, and multiple deaths respectively. This allows the natural order of the world to flow.  
-Misa Amane is not allowed to touch the computers but sometimes breaks into the headquarters while Matt is smoking and disrupts the natural flow. Typically, she destroys creature relationships and destroys Matt's plan for individual creatures.  
-Matt cannot kill Misa Amane, but Light can, though he won't. Yet.  
-Although Matt has a plan for each creature, he often forgets it, changes his mind, or allows a creature to develop its own path.  
-Creatures may upset Matt, which might sometimes provide misfortune in that creature's life, but Matt does not punish for denying his existence.  
-Matt has provided a basic set of rules which are very "vague." (See commandments.)  
-Matt may also forget to press "pause" on the main control computer screen, which controls the speed of life, weather, and god-mode. When this happens, all creatures will suddenly forget what they are doing or wander aimlessly. In some creatures, free-will is activated.  
-There is no afterlife. However, creatures might appear in graveyards as spirits or shadows of life.  
-When a creature dies, a green flash appears and the creature's body falls limp to the floor unless that creature had been sitting or lying down or swimming, in which case the body would just be still or sink.  
-After the creature dies, another brief flash appears, something resembling goggles hidden by smoke, and the creature's last understanding is Matt's gaze. This lasts about two seconds and then the soul-code is erased, though remnants of the soul-code remain trapped in the graveyard where mourning is common among living creatures.  
-It is unclear of Matt's opinion about a creature, though a creature's fortune or misfortune is typically a good way to measure Matt's affection. However, some creature traits are inherited and can be destructive. Also, Matt may choose a trait upon creation of a creature, which may determine a creature's fortune or misfortune.  
-Matt is not a perfect entity and readily admits this, but blame shall only be placed on creatures of this world or on Misa Amane. Sometimes Light Yagami as well.  
-A creature's moral standards are developed based on acquired or assigned traits. Also, career choices and Matt's desires for the creature are a heavy influence. Morals can be manipulated and changed as the equivalent of Life Points are acquired.  
-Romantic partnerships between creatures are often determined by Matt. Matt my choose one or more partners for a creature. Romantic partnerships are almost completely controlled by Matt, though Misa Amane often attempts to destroy relationships because she is disappointed that Light pays no attention to her.  
-Matt allows creatures to utilize freewill when he is not acting on his exact individual plan for a creature.  
-Matt allows for procreation, but this usually becomes a forced action by Matt when Matt deems productive procreation acceptable.  
-Matt may choose to give possible parent creatures the "fertile" trait, which enhances chances of conceiving and multiple-child pregnancies. It is up to the parents how the child grows.  
-Matt frequently allows freewill during parenting, but will occasionally intervene and change parenting methods.  
-Generation Two creatures will have traits that are not assigned by Matt, but at least one after every age-up. The same applies to all generations following Generation One creatures.  
-Matt may change his mind about allowing a creature to become a parent and may choose to cancel all proper parenting actions such as feeding a child. This will force a child-services creature to come to a creature's dwelling and take a child away. Matt may or may not allow creatures to become parents again.  
-Matt may also force divorces, break-ups, or other romantic rejections.  
-Matt may then choose to force a creature to move out of a dwelling that had been shared with a romantic partner.  
-Misa Amane is not always the cause of failed romantic partnerships, but all blame in this area is to be placed on Misa Amane and not Matt.  
-If a creature believes in the existence of Matt does blame negative features of a creature's life on Matt, Matt may choose to punish the creature, but does not always do so.  
-Matt is not a forgiving god-figure, rather he is a carefree one. He does, however, recognize and reward respect from a creature.  
-Throughout a creature's life, Matt may do as he pleases with them, depending on his attitude towards a certain creature and may take suggestion from either Mello, Light, or L.  
-Light Yagami frequently utilizes his slave, Teru Mikami, who also gives suggestions, to fulfill his duties as sometimes controller.  
-These suggestions may result in negative outcomes for a creature, family, or city.  
-Matt tries to maintain a sense of humor and often attempts to forge comic relief during disasters. An example of this would be spelling L-O-L in the wreckage of a hurricane*.  
-In the Death Note Realm, there is no possible way for either Light Yagami, L Lawliet, Mail Jeevas, Teru Mikami to die as they have all passed through a first life to be born into a second life. The same can be said for Watari.**  
-Mihael Keehl, however, is still in his first life and can die to be born into a second. Until this happens, Mello will continue to age***.  
-Matt's headquarter, an entire right wing of L's greater headquarters which is guarded just as heavily as Fort Knox in this world****, is impenetrable to other creatures who are not Light, L, Mello, Mikami, or Watari. Misa Amane manages to find her way in, though she is permitted, and it is assumed that she has bargained with Rem to kill Mello if she is not allowed inside. Thus very little force is pressed against her.  
-Shinigami can enter the headquarters, though Ryuk typically avoids it. Also, Near is not permitted to enter but does not try to as he has a small branch of L's headquarters to himself.

Commandments:  
1. Thou shalt not be Misa Amane.  
2. Thou shalt not be Nate River.  
3. Thou shalt not anger Mihael Keehl.  
4. Thou shalt do, basically, whatever thine heart desires.  
5. Thou shalt not blame Matt.

*- Actually happened. If I can find a picture of it, I'll show ya.  
**- To prove this, I am using real names so a Death Note cannot be used against us as we are technically zombies.  
***-Though Mello ages well.  
****-Pretty heavily, lemme tell ya.

* * *

Come back later for more of my opinions on the world! I, Matt the god of your digital planet, shall probably be extrapolating later. Send a comment with your suggestions and I'll take them into consideration but, right now, I need a ciggy soooo.... Gotta go!


End file.
